icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/...The whole "Katydidit-drama" in my POV
What you will read now are really just the pathetic thoughts of a stupid, retarded 14-year old girl, who, shame on me, fell for an 48 year old man. I'm not surprised if you laugh now about me. A lot. Plus, it describes why I don't deserve to be on this honor's list. This blog may be VERY subjective and it explains everything that happened and my thoughts during this whole... Thing. My talks with Katydidit started LONG, LONG ago, but weren't bad or anything from the beginning. It was in August, September, or October last year (2010), I really can't remember. We were really talking completely normal. He asked me were I was from, and everytime we talked (over his talkpage, by the way) he had loads and loads of questions, and I didn't want to seem rude or selfish, so I asked him some little questions every now and then too... He was really nice, and I saw him as a friend. Looking at it now, something caught my eye: He kept suggesting me to e-mail him very often. Anyway, that's not a reason to be weirded out, or to think something is wrong, because you know, it may just be because he wanted to talk on normally over emails. Let's just move on. So, slowly, our talks stopped. Why? I don't know, I remember back then editting on the wiki didn't work for me, just commenting (Ohh, Internet Explorer, why was I so stupid and used you and not Firefox?), so I barely responded to him if he ever wrote me, and that stopped because of that then too. Let's say, back then nothing innapropiate happened, probably because we still were on the wiki, practically "safe ground" because if the admins ever read anything that disgusting they would've done something immediately, and I am sure about that. That must've been the time he went on to the two other girls I won't name out of privacy reasons. If they want to, they will tell themselves, but I won't destroy it, that would be just stupid and immature (actually, I am stupid and immature... But still.). So there was a big pause between our talks, till after a long time, everything worked properly... And, I started to use my Twitter for talking to other people than just checking celebrity tweets too. The time with these girls was slowly coming to an end, for different reasons, one of them being them finding out that he actually was "being with them" BOTH at the same time (.........) BUT it still wasn't over when he got over on me......................... :( Well, I took out a few people's Twitter's on here, and as destiny seemed to want it, he gave me his Twitter too. So, I followed him and he followed me back, and we tweeted. And, Direct Messaged. A lot. I'm such an idiot. I don't know what else to say. This is the point you can laugh at me, because I know I am stupid. We were "talking around", he was seriously ''flirting with me all the time. I admit, I let it get over me(I'm so dumb. just so dumb.), because of different reasons - main one being that I found him kinda nice and sweet... And I didn't want to be mean after all too... And I think it would have been mean if I told him he should stop... Yes, I said it, I found him nice and sweet. And I'm not surprised if you laugh now, because I'm just dumb. Dumb, stupid, retarded, whatever... :( On the normal tweets he was... Not really normal, as in, a friend, ''just a friend, either... When a spam bot sent me an XX-rated video he kept mentioning it, both, over tweets and DMs. I will review the rest of the story very fast, because... I really feel like a retard telling you it. He said he wanted to go on a date with me and whatnot... What we wrote got innapropiate. In fact, he kept mentioning such topics all the time, WHATEVER I freaking said and if it was just about my mother. It's just bad to say what exactly here, and I don't want to mention it anyway (it's just embarassing, I know...). ................A person I have to mention at this point is Becky, aka Magicboots. Let's say, she saved me. I won't explain how... It's too embarassing, but just keep in mind that I'm the dumbo and she's the one who helped that dumbo though I kinda didn't deserve it, it was all my fault after all. The story with Katy kind of ended with me, as in the story with the innapropiate stuff. And after I found out he did that to the two other girls I felt bad. Bad in a way hard to tell... You can inteprete it yourself. And I talked to one of them. And got angry. I wanted him to get banned, I didn't want any other girl to suffer on this. So I told the admins. But what was my problem? I will tell you............... I had no proof. Why? Easily because Twitter deletes DMs after only 2 days. It's for me like that, it's for Becky (I think, ask her yourself) like that, and it's probably for everyone else like that too. So me dumbo just stood there with no proof. No surprise no one believed me (or at least I think they didn't believe me... Or else the whole thing with him being banned would have happened long ago, because this all was months ago.). Plus, Katydidit, and I know this may sound stupid but I will say it, he was a great liar. A really great one. When I read what he wrote the admins... Let's say, if I didn't know it better myself I may have believed him.... So no one believed me, I stood there as the liar. It just made me angry, and it's why I was barely on the wiki, I felt bad. A... A, excuse me but I have to say that, a pedophile was an ADMIN. A freaking admin... And I stupid dumb girl fell for him. It just made me angry. And I couldn't do anything. Just watch. Month later a third girl came into the game - thankfully just for a short time. He asked her completely inappropiate stuff on the wiki chat. The worst? She's just 11.... And then, what Eric's blog explains, happened. That's it basically. Laugh if you wanna. Hate if you wanna. Make fun if you wanna. I know I am dumb... I know, I don't deserve this place on the honor list. It's all my own fault. ...But I feel way better though getting this all out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts